Mecha-Knight Academy
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: With his memories locked away Nagisa has joined the Mecha-Knight Academy Japan division sector 5. There he will train with his team and his friends while trying to make the darkness of his amnesia resend so he can finally unlock his life
1. Chapter 1

A young teen jogged in the early morning looking around in the high tech streets. He carried a high tech looking device on his belt. He was a Mecha-Knight; a warrior who blended modern technology with medieval traditions and principles. In each country there is a major Mecha-Knight academy divided up into five different sectors. The young man jogging was assign to Mecha-Knight Academy Japan division sector 5. He was also the most skilled, but that skill came at a price.

"time for some sword work" the boy said removing the hood he was wearing and took out his sword and activating it. "This sword, this high frequency energy Claymore is the only thing I have from the amnesia, I will regain those missing ten years of my life" he said as he smoothed out the sky blue pigtails he wore. "SWORD ARM!" he shouted as a light blue meter long energy blade shot out of the high tech grip. He practiced for a good hour until his wrist com rang.

"Time for school, it will take me an hour to get ready" the boy said deactiving his sword and replacing it.

* * *

When Nagisa got back to his dorm and opened the door receiving a shock when he did, for there in the middle of the room was a beautiful young woman in her deep green underwear, her hair cascading down to her hips. Her eyes sparkling like pools of honey; in Nagisa's mind she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but not only that he felt memories faintly coming back to him. But the most pressing matter was to be attending to, he stepped out of his dorm room and looked at the name plaque, it had his name on it, so looked back inside before looking back at the plaque. He walked back inside and closed the door.

"How-How did you get in here" the girl said

"I'm the one suppose to be asking that question, considering the is my dorm room"

"You can't be, only me and my roommate Nagisa has the key" she said

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Nagisa Shiota" Nagisa said

"I'm Princess Kaede Kayano" Kaede said, this name brought back more of Nagisa's faint memories. He leant on the kitchen counter gripping his head. "are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine; I lost the first ten years of my life and when I tried to recover them or something triggers them I feel pain. the only way I can describe it is the worst headache someone could get. I believe someone does not want them to be recovered. But when I see you" he said placing a hand on her right cheek. "I feel warmth, love, happiness and most importantly...no pain; it is like you are the light in the darkness that will help me recover who I truly am" the young knight said "Now I will leave you in peace to finish"

"Oh no don't I'll just head to the bathroom, you can use the bedroom" Kaede said

"Thank you I won't be long" Nagisa said.

* * *

Once Nagisa was dressed in his school uniform, a white blazer and matching suit pants with a blue vest and grey along the blazer's lapels he walked out of the dorm, running into Mecha-Knights Maehara and Isogai; these two were friends of Nagisa and along with anoth three students formed The Dragoons; a team assigned to help Nagisa with his memory loss and to keep him safe and out of danger. Maehara froze and asked: "Are you okay dude?"

"I'm fine why" Nagisa said

"Nagisa...you're crying" Isogai said

"What?" Nagisa asked as he looked at his reflection. And sure enough silently streaming down his face were tears "Why, why am I crying"

"I don't know did something happen?" Maehara asked

"I-I got a new roommate is all"

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Karasuma the head of the Mecha-Knight's Fifth sector.

"I gave Princess Kaede a room with some chick name Nagisa which was the only room with space" the princess' main tutor Irina said "the others were taken by her guards and gadeteer"

"First off Nagisa is a guy and our top Mecha-Knight, secondly there was a reason why we didn't give him one!" Karasuma said

"And that is?" Irina asked

"Nagisa has amnesia, and when he recovers a fragment; he has a killer headache. Seriously we've had to sedate him sometimes just so he could get through them! And you think sticking him with a roommate, and a girl no less is a good thing!" Karasuma said

"Possibly; maybe this is the catalyst to regain his memories, just as long as he doesn't do anything to the princess then I and the Valkyrie squad that protects her majesty will have no problem with the two of them staying together" Irina said as a knock sounded.

"Enter" Karasuma said before Maehara entered

"Excuse me sir, I'm here with some news about Nagisa" Maehara said

"What is it" Karasuma said

"Sir, Nagisa had a development" Maehara said

"What?" the head teacher said

"Sir, he said that he remembered another fragment, only he didn't feel pain, and sir he was crying" Maehara said

"What" Karasuma gasped

* * *

"Wait hold up Nagisa was actually crying?" Sugino another member of the Dragoons said

"Yeah, it was weird" Isogai said looking at his fellow Dragoons: Sugino and Chiba. "It was also like he was acting like he's old self before the amnesia"

"Hey guys, what's up?" a redhaired boy said walking up to the team. This was Karma the leader of the Dragoons walked in.

"Nagisa's memory maybe a little less cloudy" Isogai said before a trumpet went off.

"Who's this?" Sugino said as the Dragoons stood at attention. In walk four girls in the stand girls uniform: the pants were replaced by a white A-Line styled skirt that went to the knees, the blue vests were replaced by black jumper vest and the grey on the boy's jackets were replaced by a dark magenta. Suddenly a blonde stepped forward

"She's a cutie" Isogai said

"Her higness Princess Kaeded Kayano" she shouted

"Thank you Rio" Kaede said before addressing the crowd "Yes I am Princess Kaede, but please feel free to treat me like another classmate; and these are my honour guard the Royal Valkyrie divison, lead by Rio Nakamura and the others Hinata Okano, Toka Yada, Rinka Hayami and my weaponsmith: Manami Okuda, we look forward to getting along" Kaede said while bowing

* * *

"Dibs on the blonde" Isogai said

"The Weapon girl is my kind" Karma said

"I'll take the ponytailed brunette"

"I've got my sights on the redhead"

"The other brunette is mine and boy is she so fine" Maehara said showing up

"How did things go?" Karma asked.

"I think he took it okay"

"Excuse, but this is where we and the princess will be sitting" Rio said

"Too bad, these seats are reserved for the Elite Guard of the top student" Karma said

"And that would be us"

"Not until your ranked" Isogai said

"Guys, I don't mind if we sit down a row, let the princess have these seats" Nagisa said "Your highness

"Sir Shiota" Kaede said as the boys shifted down, "Are you still okay?"

"I'll be fine" Nagisa smiled before taking a seat as their teacher walked in.

* * *

"Okay, now I know some thing is going on" Karma said as he and Nagisa walked side by side to the cafe "You would never do that, not to mention you've been showing emotions. Something which apparently went 'bye-bye' with your memories. Not to mention you got a roommate. How do I knwo she won't kill you in your sleep?" Karma asked

"Just trust me" Nagisa said flat toned. "Don't you think this is a good thing, it's coming back and I have my emotions back" Nagisa said "Slowly"

"Okay, so maybe this is a good thing, but we have to eat. We have combat arena class after lunch; and people are already waiting the Dragoons to take on the Valkyries" Karma said

"Okay, so what is the team configuration?" Nagisa said as his emotions

"The five of us will be face the five of them" Karma said

"Okay, just don't hurt them too much" Nagisa said

* * *

"Welcome to the Mech-Drome, for today's match in the blue said we have the Royal Valkyries, the guards of Princess Kaede and in the red zone we have the Academy Dragoons, protector of the elite" the announcer said

"Who is this elite they keep talking about?" Yada asked

"Who cares, let's do this" Rio said touching her fists together before the others did "MECHA DRIVE!"

"MECHA DRIVE!" they all said as bright light covered them all.

"Shall we?" Karma asked "MECHA DRIVE!"

"MECHA DRIVE!" the guys shouted before being covered in light as well.

* * *

Once the light died down six different designs of armour were shown, the valkyires all had the same feminine armour which was white with different coloured trim, Rio had gold, Rinka had red, Yada had turquoise, Okano had silver and Okano had purple. The guys each had different armour, Karma's armour was red with a dragon motif, Isogai's was white with a falcon motif, Maehara's was bronze with a gladiator feel to it, Sugino was basic silver and Chiba had dark grey with a hood and cloak.

"The game mode is knockout, drain your opponent's Drive Meter to the and obtain victory, the team with the most defeats loses the round, The game is best two round out of three. Substitutions are limited to one. Now 3...2...1...CHARGE!" the announcer said.

* * *

 **So this is a new idea I had after watching some of this season's latest anime, also the amnesia thing was a way for me to do something that will be revealed later on, yes once again I'm teasing you, but the only ones of my normal pairings will be Karmanami, NagiKae, Chirinka and Maekano. and the last couple will be surprises.**

 **So tell me what you think of this series which will not have a set update like the files series so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"TAKE THIS!" Karma shouted using his armoured gauntlet to block Nakamura's sword "So you all use the same type of sword, just different colours huh?"

"Yes we do, we all carry a type of sword call an energy resonance sword, basically while these blade are physical one unlike the enegry blades that doesn't mean they're not powerful. An use an energy current to make minute sonic wave along the blade allowing us to strengthen our blocks and attacks" Nakamura said as she struck Karma's claw making it vibrate from the sonic energy.

"My hand!" Karma shouted

"Oh yeah it almost send a vibration into the opponent's hand relaxing it to make their grip lower" Nakamura said

"Damn it!" Karma said running in again. Suddenly his claws lit up sending out waves of heat when he swiped at Nakamura. He then drew one of his hands back and stabbed at the Valkyrie

"Plasma tipped claws, DUDE where can I get a pair?" Nakamura asked

"Special order" Karma said

"No fair" Nakamura said

"It is because I am Karma the Red Dragon!" Karma shouted running into battle

"And I am Rio Nakamura the Solar Maiden!" Nakamura cried

* * *

"So you ready to give up cowboy?" Yada asked as her sword was pointed at Sugino

"Must we fight, I think you are beautiful" Sugino said drawing out a basic green energy sabre, he had yet to get a custome one "Besides I'm Tomohito Sugino the Base Knight" he proudly said

"Nice to meet you" Yada said charging in with her blade fully drawn and swinging while Sugino tried to block it while back peddling "I am Toka Yada: The Cerulean Siren" she said "The most alluring of all the Valkyries. It has been said I've charmed doznes of my opponents, and not just the men" Yada said

"Holy...Umpires" Sugino muttered before switching his grip and swung "BATTER UP!" he shouted hitting her like he would hit a baseball

"Not what I was expecting" Yada said

"I'm more of a baseballer then a knight" Sugino said "Besides I don't really feel comfortable hitting a girl"

"Aww, aren't you sweet, But don't worry I'm protected; however if you knock me out in one of the rounds in this match. I'll gladly go for coffee with you" Yada flirted

"YOU'RE ON!" Sugino shouted

* * *

"Whoa, nice kick" Maehara said as he tried to stab Okano with hsi weapon: A Mass Energy Sword Staff, a weapon with a curved blade on each end that generated electrical like energy, he could also split the blades into two said "Maybe you would like to get dinner one time" he said

"Sorry, but Unlike Yada, I don't date my opponents" Okano said "For I am Hinata Okano: The Silver Sentinel" she said

"And you have the ability of a gymnast, I like that in a girl, Also I am Hiroto Maehara: The Knight of Arenas!"

"How did you get that title?" Okano asked

"I fight best in the Arena, I'm currently ranked fourth overall, but second in the Arena matches. Plus the whole Gladiator motif" Maehara said

"Ah" Okano said deflecting his blade with her own.

* * *

Isogai stood still while his opponent fiddled withg something

"Please just continue to wait a moment" Okuda said

"Take you time please" Isogai said pulling out a baton with a large circle on it

"What's that?" Okuda asked

"Just my weapon" Isogai said hitting a switch on the baton which made it project a white light before setting down, Okuda was amazed.

"Is that a Hyper-Lance?" she asked

"Yes, I am Yuma Isogai, the White Falconry Knight" he said as his Hyper Lance was at the ready

"I'm Manami Okuda, The Gadgeteer Knight, I serve her highness faithfully" Okuda said as she had a blaster instead of a sword

"WHOA WHAT!" Isogai shouted as he used hsi lance to dodged the energy shots. "That is nuts"

"I'm more of a ranged fighter" she said firing off several shots.

* * *

The last ones to engaged were Hayami and Chiba.

"I'm Ryunosuke Chiba, The Sniper" Chiba said

"I'm Rinka Hayami, the Sharpshooter" Hayami said

"Nice to meet you" He said before pulling out a ionized edged sword and swung it around in a circle. Hayami was forced to jump backwards several times to dodge. Suddenly something lodged into her armour

"What?" she asked

"Electromagnetic dart, it was design to shut down your Armour" Chiba said

"Very well" Hayami said as she was the first to be knocked out in the duel.

"1 point to the Dragoons" the announcer said.

* * *

Soon the battle raged on with the Dragoons wining the first round. Soon the Valkyries were using combination attacks to knock out the Dragoons. The first one out was Sugino thanks to Nakamura and Yada tripping him up and flipping him out. Next was Isogai thanks to Hayami and Okuda. She used a hardlight hammer while Hayami used an electromagnetic whip to cripple his systems.

"Crap" Karma said as he was pushed back by Okano and Yada.

"We are the strongest" Nakamura said as Karma was knocked out with Maehara and Chiba in one blow earning the girls the second round.

"I should get ready" Nagisa said from up in the stands

* * *

"Let's go!" Karma said as he rushed in with his claws barred. Nakamura went to her gauntlet and activate something revealing a solar energy dagger. "WHAT" he shouted as he was knocked out

"You underestimated me" Nakamura said

"1 point to the Valkyries!" The annoucer said.

"Not good" Sugino said as Yada slid under him and tripped him

"Sorry cutie" Yada said winking under her helm.

"Ow" Sugino groaned

"BACKS TOGETHER NOW!" Isogai shouted

"Too late" maehara said as he was kicked up into the air and landed outside the ring.

"Damn" Isogai said as Chiba was defeat by Hayami grabbing his own weapon and firing a couple of darts disabling him.

"Is it too late to substitue?" Isogai asked.

"We'll allow you to swap out, but who are you swapping out with?" Nakamura asked

"him" Isogai said "Even though I shouldn't" as Nagisa entered the room

* * *

"MECHA DRIVE!" Nagisa shouted as he became surrounded by blue light

"Have a medical team on standby" Isogai said into a communicator. Once the light surrounding Nagisa died down he was revealed to be wearing a fusion of traditional black knight armour with a futuristic look to it. Slowly Nagisa walked into the arena

"I am Nagisa Shiota, The Elite Black Knight" he said activated his high frequency energy Claymore and twirled it "Come" Nagisa said as Nakamura and her Solar blade ran up to him. Only for him to block it with a prism shield. Nakamura was grabbed by the foot and thrown across the arena. Nexct Okano flipped over to him, sidestepping her before using his shield to knock her over to Nakamura.

"Take this" Yada said as the other three tried to attack over head with their sword. Nagisa quickly blokced all three of them at the same time. And shoved them back.

"Should we?" Okuda asked

"No, we should continue on" Hayami said shooting Chiba's dart weapon. But Nagisa carefully dodged each one and with a few steps was in close combat range on Hayami. With a couple of strikes Hayami's armour deactivates.

"Next" Nagisa said coldly

"We surrender" the other two said

"Wise choice" Nagisa said as he won the match

" _PLEASE SPARE HIM, DON'T KILL OUR SON!"_ a woman's voice cried out

"Not now" Nagisa whimpered before deactivating his armour and nearly passed out.

* * *

"WHERE'S THE MEDICAL TEAM?" Karma shouted

"How bad, on a scale of one to ten?" Isogai asked

"I'm here" a girl with frizzy orange hair said as she rushed over him. The Valkryies were shocked. None of them hit him and he was now in pain.

"What happened?"

"How bad Nagisa?" Isogai asked again as his felt his hand being gripped

"Seven" Nagisa groaned

"Shit; get him to the INFIRMARY NOW!" the medic said.

* * *

"How bad?" Karasuma said running into the infirmary

"He said it was a seven, but our sensor are detecting a seven and a half almost eight. It must have been a doosy" the girl sdaid

"Alright; everyone by Kurahashi and Karma out!" Karasuma said as teh rest of the dragoon left the room. "Give it to him" Karasuma said

"But sir, it hasn't reached that level yet" Kurahashi said nearly in tears as Nagisa screamed out in pain

"I know it isn't but I don't knwo what will happen if it reaches level 9 again" Karasuma said

"Okay I'll get it" Kurahashi said

"In the meanwhile Karma keep him level" Karasuma said "I have to do and log this incident in" the chairperson said

"Easy pal, Kurahashi is getting it for you, we'll put you to sleep and then" Karma

"Bad news: The sedative's all gone and we're not getting any until next week" Kurahashi said making Karma freeze "I'm Sorry. But this could be it" she whimpered

"No, I refuse to believe that, he still...he still...he's still got to get them back, he can't die until then!" Karma roared.

* * *

"Excuse me" a delicate voice said

"Your highness" the pair said

"Can I try something" Kaede said walking over to the boy and taking his hand.

"Go ahead, he's a goner anyway" Karma said

"Karma!" Kurahashi scolded him.

"Ok here goes anything" Kaede said sitting down and started to softly sing

" _The sun starts through with a red afterimage  
On the back of my closed eyelids  
I put the notebook and pen in my bag  
So let's start walking_

 _No matter how I much I draw it doesn't become beautiful  
_ _The paints that I choose are at not at fault  
That shooting star I saw last midnight  
I still remember  
I was waiting for_

 _Hello, Shooting Star  
Hello, Shooting Star again  
I've been waiting for you  
That girl that dreams  
Is still right here, ah ah  
Just like that day, ah ah_

 _Hello Shooting Star  
_ _Hello Shooting Star, again  
_ _I'm waiting for you  
Please don't stop dreaming  
_ _Even if you're crying, ah ah  
_ _Even if you're sliming ah ah  
_ _Shine again"_

* * *

Kurahashi couldn't believe what they were looking at. In the time the princess had sung, Nagisa's pain levels dropped from 8 back down to five

"Whoa" Kurahashi said

"What...was that?"

"The lullaby of the shooting star" Kaede said

"Whatever it was, it worked. And quicker than the normal sedative" Kurahashi said

"He always falls asleep whenever he heard it" Kaede said kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

"What is going on between those two?" Karma asked

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here, now I hope that wasn't too rushed, I'm not always the best with fight scenes. Also the Lullaby of the Shooting Star aka Hello Shooting Star will be an arc song, meaning it will have an impact on the story. Hopefully the more I reveal things the more that song becomes important. Don't worry I know what I'm doing**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"what happened?" Nagisa asked

"You nearly hit level 9" Kurahashi said

"What stop me?" Nagisa asked

"A song called the Lullaby of"

"Lullaby of the Shooting Star" Nagisa said

"You know it?" Kurahashi asked confused

"A memory that has recently resurfaced" Nagisa said as he was handed medication "Thank you" he said taking them.

"Now, you should be okay for Prof Tempus' class" Kurahashi said

"Yipee, the one class I'm failing" Nagisa said

* * *

"Good afternoon class and welcome to a new semester of class" the teacher said, he was an elderly man wearing traditional armour with a shoulder cape whihc had a wing design on it, giving him the moniker of the One winged-Dragon!

"As some of you know I am Professor Tempus and I teach mounted combat. Now Mounted combat had a much nobler name: Jousting. I am here to teach you how to fight on horseback and how to joust" Tempus said "But for that each student needs a mount, this semester you'll be able to choose from these Motor-steeds: mechanized horses. Each one has a minor AI giving it personality, skills and temperament. Basically these machines are like real horses" Tempus said, Soon everyone went and chose a Moto-steed. The Valkyres went off and found some silver one with a white motor-steed with golden mane and tail.

"This one should be yours your majesty" Nakamura said as she went over to a pale yellow accented one next to Kaede

"Yes, she is a magnificent one" Kaede said

"That is Starbright, an excellent Motor-steed" Tempus said as a uproar was heard "Not again, every time its rider selection. It acts up"

"What is that?" Hayami asked upon her red accented White Motor-Steed Fuego

"Stratos, the untameable, a black and silver Motor-steed that allows no one to ride. Rumours are he seeks the ultimate rider." Tempus said

"Who's tried this time around?" Nakamura said from her Motor-steed Dorado

"No one, he's in lockdown" Tempus said

* * *

"Nagisa?" Karma said from the back of his Motor-steed Rubicon

"What are you doing?" Isogai asked

"Open the pen" Nagisa said

"What?" the Dragoons asked.

"Open the pen" Nagisa said as Maehara opened it and deactivated the lockdown.

"MOVE!" Sugino said as he and the other dragoons used their Motor-steed to back up fast. Stratos bucked the gat open. It was Jet back with silver accents around the hooves and eyes, and its mane was silver as well.

"Good boy" Nagisa said as he reached out his hand. Stratos just stood still, once Nagisa's hand touched its head and waited until it scanned. Suddenly the red eyes that was originally on it became turquoise. "Good boy" Nagisa said as he got on and held the reins. "HAH!" he shouted as Stratos took off.

"NAGISA!" Karma shouted

"What happened?" Tempus asked

"Stratos Nagisa" Sugino panted.

"I'll get him" Kaede said running off with Starbright.

* * *

Kaede was racing across the Academy's fields with Stratos and Nagisa in her view. She needed to get Nagisa off that steed, but as she watched she noticed that Nagisa and not Stratos was in control. Once they were in a shaded spot Nagisa slowed Stratos down to a trot and topped before turning him around.

"Thank you again my old friend" Nagisa said

"You know him?" Kaede asked trotting up to him.

"I think so, but then again he could have been my father's Motor-steed and needed someone of his bloodline to tame him" Nagisa said "Ah Starbright, good horse, gentle one." Nagisa said

"Thank you" Kaede said. "Since we're out; did you want to go for a walk and talk about some things?" she asked

"Lead on milady" Nagisa said as Kaede trotted off first, after that happened Stratos made a noise. "Watch it" Nagisa said

* * *

"so what did you want to talk about?" Nagisa asked

"The Dragoons, how did they come into being?" Kaede said

"I'm not sure if I told you this, but I am a ward of the academy; for five years now I have been living here all the time, but I don't get lonely. Anyway when I first came here Chairperson Karasuma introduced me to a group of five rowdy boys, they had been picking a fight and of course had no memories, but the basics and no friends. So Karasuma called us all into his office during the middle school portion of the Academy, at first they didn't like it but once we got to know each other and of course the first time my memories try to come back to me we bonded and became a team and a family, not much to say really" Nagisa explained "What about you, how did the Valkyries gather?" he asked

* * *

"Nakamura and Hayami were the first ones; both had noble lineages, their fathers was some of my father's knights so it made since, so they became my handmaidens and later protectors. And in time they became like sisters to me" Kaede started

"What happened to yours, if you had one?" Nagisa asked making Kaede giggle.

"Oh I have a sister: Queen Aguri" Kaede said

"That makes sense" Nagisa said

"Next was Okuda, she was the daughter of a simple scientist who worked at the palace; the scientist was worried she was not meeting people and wanted to her out of the shell she made for herself. Basically Okuda was always in her workshop working on the next bit of tech to help those who needed it to fight. So we dragged who outside and started to teache her how to be a mecha knight." Kaede said "She took to it like a fish to water" the princess smiled. "My next knight was Okano. She had simply just requested and demonstrated her skills as a knight and a gymnast, we were all impressed and accepted her on board. She was another one who took to it. Almost a little bit too much"

"And what about Yada, the Cerulean Siren?" Nagisa asked

"Her story is more tragic, you see Yada's family were not one of the higher caste. In fact they were in borderline poverty; her brother had a grave illness so they had to borrow money to obtain the medicine for him. After that they struggled to make ends meet. SO the debt collectors made them a deal: they debt wiped away for one thing of the collector's choice. The parents agreed and they chose her, soon she was brought to a Pleasure Tavern" Kaede said making Nagisa tighten his hands on the reins of Stratos, who also grunted. "She was made to be a dancer, stripping for drunkards and perverts! One day we teamed up with the police and raided several of these disgusting taverns; that's where we found her: holding only a knife and dressed in the most attrocus outfit, I could barely call it underwear; shaking with tears in her eyes. Nakamura walked right up to her and of course she flinched; but once she felt warm looked up, Nakamura had given the girl her own cloak. A week later a happier Yada came to us and ask to join the Valkyries as repayment for that night, and just like that the rest is history" Kaede said

"That's good to hear you saved her." Nagisa said

"now we better get back" Kaede said about to turn around

"HOLD IT!" Someone shouted

"Now what?" Nagisa and Kaede asked.

* * *

Behind them walked up a group of Mecha-Knights who looked more like soldiers than warriors.

"Who are these jokers?" Kaede asked

"The Knights Militant; a group of Mecha-Knights who prefer the more militaristic than honour. But they still study here.

"That's because we need the training because the military sent us here" the Militant leader Terasaka said

"Like you could ever beat us" Kaede said

"Wanna bet girlie" Hazama, the only girl of the group said

"Enough of this: MECHA DRIVE!" Terasaka and the rest of his team said equipping a militaristic version of the knight armour with black and grey camo pants.

"MECHA DRIVE!" Nagisa said revealing his black knight

"May as well; MECHA DRIVE!" Kaede said activating her own Valkyrie armour, which had the bodice, upper legs and arms white with her glove, boots, a strip across her upper chest and outer helmet in a hot pink colour.

"Let's do this" Terasaka said drawing a black colour energy blade.

"ENOUGH!" Tempus shouted as he and the rest of the class stride over. "You will not fight here, so deactivate your Mecha Drives NOW!" the teacher ordered

"Yes sir" they all said

"Now back to the stables" Tempus said

"Um sir" Nakamura said

"Yes Miss Nakamura?" Tempus asked

"Isn't that the untameable Black Motor-steed Stratos?" she asked

"Why yes it is, congratulations Mr Shiota, you have tamed the untameable. From now on Stratos is yours to ride" Tempus said "As for this disagreement, only one thing can be decided upon: Follow me" Tempus said as they were lead to a long stretch of field.

* * *

"Welcome to the Jousting Lane, this is where we hold jousting matches: Today match sees Ryouma Terasaka of the knights Militant vs Nagisa Shiota the Elite Black Knight! Rules are simple first to three points wins; How you score points is simple, breaking a lance is one point, if you force the opposing rider to let go of the reins it is two points, if you knock the rider off of his steed it is victory automatically" Tempus said as two poles shot up from the ground and created a barrier. "Rider's to your marks" he shouted as Terasaka and Nagisa took opposing ends. "BEGIN!" he shouted

 **Hey guys so this chapter sets up the origins of the Valkyires and the arrival of Stratos. Now I'm sorry if I offended and shocked anyone with Yada's backstory but I felt like it may happen in this kind of situation. Also for those who are curious about armour of Terasaka's team look up: The Arkham Knight an it should show.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Nagisa, you can do this" Maehara shouted as Nagisa activated a hardlight lance the same type of energy as his blade.

"Take him down Terasaka!" his team shouted in cheer.

"Line up" Tempus said "NOW JOUST!" Tempus said as the two Motor-steeds started to run at each other. Terasaka thrust his lance onto Nagisa's chest shattering it

"1 point to Terasaka" Nakamura said making the knights cheer.

"Sir, can there be a sub?" Isogai asked

"No unfortunately. And with Nagisa still recovering from his latest episode" Tempus said concerned

"It was a really bad episode" Isogai said

"But there's no helping him

* * *

Nagisa had to focus on the joust, he was staring at Terasaka was he reloaded his weapon. Stratos and Nagisa were newly formed partners, he needed a way to settle his minds; but none were coming to it

'Please calm down'

" _Will you play with me?_ " a voice said, as a young girl no older than five flashed in Nagisa's mind

'Who?'

" _Yeah, I'll play with you_ " a young Nagisa said

'A missing memory, but it isn't hurting; what could it be?' Nagisa thought

"I'm Nagisa Shiota" Young Nagisa said holding a plastic sword while posing nobly

"Hello, my name is P-" the girl started but his memory was cut short

"NAGISA, ARE YOU READY?" Tempus asked

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Nagisa lined up with his foe.

"READY?" Tempus shouted as each jousters acknowledged their teacher

"You ready boy?" Nagisa asked Stratos who snorted in reply

"Good" Nagisa said as he prepared his lance "Let's knock him on his backside in the dirt"

"JOUST!" Tempus said as they both charged. Only Nagisa was slightly faster and slammed his lance into Teraska, making the military based knight taste dirt.

"WINNER!" the computer said as Nagisa deactivated his armour and smiled. The Dragoons jumped and cheered, while the Knights Militant were scowling

" _Will you play with me?_ " the voice asked

" _Yeah I'll play with you"_ Young Nagisa said " _After all you're too cute to be left alone"_

 _"Do...Do...Do you really think so?"_ the first voice asked

" _I do"_ Young Nagisa said " _My name is Nagisa Shiota"_

 _"Hello, My name is Pr-"_

"Yo Nagisa you with us?" Maehara asked

"Yeah, yeah I am" Nagisa said smiling

"Good, because class is over and Sugino is going on a date, Karma's going to file an action report and I'm going down to the cafeteria for some food with Isogai, what are you doing?" Maehara asked

"I'm a bit tired, so I'll head back to my room is rest" Nagisa said as he rode back to the stables.

"Something's up" Sugino said "Well, I'll be back soon"

"Don't stay out too late with her" Isogai said

"Will do" Sugino said.

* * *

A while later Sugino was sitting at a table of the nearest cafe, he chose a terrace table so he and Yada have a magnificent view

"Waiting on a girl?" a voice said

"Oh Suguya I didn't know you were working today" Sugino said

"Yeah, I had to pick up a shift after class" Suguya said. Suguya was a Mecha Knight, but he held the moniker of the Artistic Musketeer because he was a very good painter while his armour held a musketeer motif. He carry a ionised rapier into battle.

"We could have use for you in the Dragoons" Sugino said

"Whatever, now what do you want for you and your lady friend" Suguya asked

"Two coffees and two piece of the Jaffa Mudcake please" Sugino said

"Good choices" Suguya said walking away

* * *

"sorry I'm late" Yada said as she walked up on the terrace

"It's no problem at all" Sugino said pulling out her chair, allow the Valkyrie to have a sit.

"Thank you" she said as the Base knight blushed

"No problem, I ordered for both of us, I hope that's okay" he said

"sure it is, I've never been to this cafe before, I usually go to one on the western side of the city" Yada said

"Then you're in for a real treat" Sugino said as their order arrived.

"Two coffees with complimentary milk and sugar so you can tailor them how you like and two piece of Jaffa Mud-cake. Enjoy" Suguya said

"Is he from the Academy?" Yada asked

"Yeah, in fact this cafe is a Academy building. A lot of students come here for part-time work and cooking lessons" Sugino said

"Really, I never knew" Yada said adding a couple of tea-spoons of sugar and a dash of milk into her coffee.

"That's a bit of sugar" Sugino said just sipping his straight

"What can I say, all that sugar just makes me a sweetie" Yada said smiling as he blushed.

* * *

"So how did you become a Mecha-Knight?" Sugino asked

"I was saved by the princess, my parents were in debt to some scumbag for medicine my younger brother needed, so a deal was made one thing for the cancellation of their debt; that one thing was me" Yada explained "I was then sold to a pleasure tavern"

"A pleasure Tavern?" Sugino asked "Why to one of those places?"

"Why else, I was a young teenage girl with stunning good looks and a body that people would die to have, so I was forced to be a dancer there; and to those who asked a little extra"

"Did they?" Sugino asked

"No, just danced and...striped" Yada said

"That bastard" Sugino said "I've only ever been to one myself, and then it was with Nagisa for business. We were going there to arrest the main purveyor of this particular tavern: The Crystal Ribbon. You see Nagisa got word that several students from the academy were force to perform acts there. So we walked in saw the students doing what they were forced to do and then Nagisa dragged the owner's ass to jail and threw him in there literally threw him in the cell. But before leaving he told the other inmates of this particular cell what he did; geez I can still remember the screams of the guy as we walked away; the only words Nagisa said as we left: 'good riddance'" Sugino said

"You know what's funny; that was where I was sold to: The Crystal Ribbon pleasure tavern. The next day her highness and two of her knights walk in with the police, it was I was dreaming and that there was going to be nothing I could have done once I woke up. Only it wasn't a dream; I knew for one simple reason: I was in tears" Yada said "you see I was fed up and grabbed a knife while I was dressed in the skimpiest outfit then Nakamura walked up and hugged me before wrapping her own cloak around me to cover up." Yada added sniffling, Soon she was pulled onto her feet and into Sugino's arms.

"I'm not allowing anything like that to happen to you or anyone ever again!" Sugino said

"Thank you Sugino" Yada said happily

"You're welcome" Sugino said

* * *

Nagisa was now all alone in his dorm room and laid down on his bed.

"Who keeps asking me to play?" he asked. He was lucky that voice helped me in the joust . The voice he had was young enough to be a part of the missing years of memories; but if they were then why didn't they hurt like the other memories. Who cares he was tired and needed to sleep so he removed his blazer and just crashed hard on his bunk, not caring about class that afternoon. Kaede came in half an hour later after chatting with Manami and Rio; Once she spotted Nagisa asleep she removed her own blazer, skirt and vest before climbing into bed with Nagisa. Smiling she kissed his forehead and curled up to sleep when she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her in

"I love you" he whispered

"So do I" Kaede said falling asleep with his arm around her making her feel comfortable and warm.

* * *

"Hey, I got to check on Nagisa, just in case he had another episode" Sugino said

"Sure, I can see you're a truly good friend to him" Yada said as Sugino knocked on the door, which opened slightly

"Nagisa?" he asked as he entered the dorm slowly walking in. Yada carefully followed him in, bumping into him when he stop

"Wha-?" Yada asked before Sugino made a signal to be silent before pointing to the bunk where Kaede and Nagisa was asleep "Her majesty is in bed with"  
"I know, but we better just leave them, Nagisa might not know what he's doing" Sugino said pulling a quilt over the pair to keep them warm.

"Rio would be pissed if she found out about that" Yada said as they left the dorm.

"How so?" Sugino asked

"The Princess has a suitor, but he's disappeared and none of us not even Queen Aguri knows where he is. In fact it depressed Kaede pretty badly" Yada said

"You don't think?" Sugino said

"Possibly" Yada said walking off, but not before kissing Sugino's cheek "See ya...sweetie" she said walking off.

"What a girl" Sugino said smiling before walking

* * *

Nagisa woke up and sat up groaning before looking to his right to see Kaede fast asleep. A smile came upon his face and he softly kissed her before getting up. He felt lighter than when he went to bed and he knew why. A shard of his memories was recovered; he could clearly remember a piece of his past, an important piece

"I remember now" he said softly and happily "And I can't wait for what happens next" he said smiling.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here with another Chapter and this time I thought I might do some couples which were NagiKae and SugiYada, weird pairing I know, but I've seen weirder. Also I elaborated on Yada's back story a bit here and what memories has Nagisa recovered? Not telling just yet you have to keep reading to find out**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you not entertained?" Maehara asked as he competed in an Arena match withs everal other Mecha-Knights from the fifth sector

"Who let him watch Gladiator again?" Isogai asked

"We all did" Karma said

"So who's he facing next?" Chiba asked as Okano walked in with Okuda by her side.

"Karma go help him, now" Nagisa said

"On it" Karma said

"You seem better" Sugino said

"I am, but I won't tell you why just yet" Nagisa said "besides you guys need to set yourselves up with the Valkyries"

"What do you mean?" Isogai said

"You, karma, Chiba and Maehara need to ask out Nakamura, Okuda, Okano and Hayami" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Isogai asked

"You'll find out soon" Nagisa smirked

* * *

"Two against one isn't very fair" Maehara said

"That's why I'm here MECHA DRIVE!" Karma said activating his red dragon armour

"Shall we?" Maehara asked before Okuda got a shot off

"Shield" Karma said as a red flame like energy shield appeared. "Handle Okano, I'll deal with Manami"

"Okay, wait how do you know her name?" Maehara asked

"Just do it" Karma said racing off.

* * *

"You heard him, and since this is an Arena. ARE YOU READY!" he shouted to which the audience cheered shocking Okano who looked nervous as Maehara's sword staff appeared and he twirled it

"Who cares you prick" Okano said as she deployed her silver energy resonance sword. "Let's do this"

"And when we win, I'll have a new girl on my arm" Maehara said as he blocked Okano's sword. Okano then jumped before and went in for another attack, this time a high kick which Maehara dodged

"Stay still" Okano growled

"I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't" Maehara said

"Quit flirting and start fighting" Karma shouted

"Then what are you doing?" Maehara said slashing at Okano's armour sending her back a bit

"Dodging" Karma said

"What?" Maeahara asked as miniature missiles came sailing through the air at the red dragon knight. "Since when can she do that" Maehara asked before Okano got a hit on him "Ow" he said shaking his head. So he stabbed backward with his sword before glaring at Okano from his helmet

"I'm in trouble"

* * *

"WHOA" Okano said

"Easy with her Maehara, you know how easily delicate flower wilt" Karma said dodging a sword swing from Okuda. "Felt some breeze that time" he commented

"I-I-I'm you opponent" Okuda quivered

"Hey now, I might be the second best but I'm not that heartless" Karma said smiling

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously

"Come on Manami, are we ever going to talk" Karma said

"What's there to talk about" Manami huffed

"A lot of things" Karma said

"You ditched me, we were going to be married and you ditched me" Manami

"Dude, it's usually the bride who gets cold feet" Maehara said

"I agree" Okano said

"What, when did we get engaged?"

"You don't remember our engagement?" Okuda asked making the crowd pissed off at Karma

"I thought I was the one with amnesia" Nagisa commented

"Oh come on!" Karma shouted

"It's okay Karmy, I was only joking" Okuda said

"Well it's not nice, and since when have you called me Karmy?" the dragon asked

"Just now" the girl smiled.

* * *

After the match Okuda and Karma walked along quietly, with the former happily humming

"It's nice being able to walk along like this huh?" Karma asked

"Yeah it is" Okuda said "and its thanks to you"

"In fact, you would be in a lab probably buried in textbooks if it wasn't for me" Karma smiled

"Well you were the one who got me into the academy and there I joined her highness' guard The Valkyries" Okuda said

"I thought you would go to be a part of the academy's engineer centre. What with your love of science" Karma said

"I thought about it, but then I remember my mother and how she was in the event" Okuda said

"The Event, the after effects of it can still be felt today" Karma said

"Yes, to think it would have happened in the beginning" Okuda said

"Yeah, and hopefully it won't happen again" Karma said

* * *

"Come on just one date" Maehara said

"No" Okano said

"Why not?" Maehara said

"I heard about your other name: The Knightly Playboy" Okano huffed

"You flirt with a couple of girls at the dare of a friend and they label you a playboy, typical" Maehara said

"So you don't leave a trail of broken hearts?" Okano asked

"No, heck I still have my first kiss to give a girl" Maehara said

"NO WAY, You haven't even kissed a girl yet!" Okano laughed

"I bet you haven't kissed anyway either" Maehara said smirking

"So what if I haven't?" Okano asked

"Wanna trade first kisses?" Maehara asked

"Maybe later" Okano stumbled over her words

"You're very cute" Maehara said walking away smiling

* * *

"So the Valkyries and the Dragoons, look like they're slowly getting along" Kurahashi said giving Nagisa a check up

"I guess" Nagisa said

"Well you should be proud of your team" a gentle and motherly voice said

"Yukiko, how are you?" Kurahashi asked.

"Not bad" Kanzaki said, Yukiko Kanzaki was another member of the student medical team, she was also dubbed the graceful knight with her armour being ice blue with gold engravings on the arm guards and grieves. "So any further signs of aftershocks?" Kanzaki asked analysing the data

"None. In fact I've only got nine years left" Nagisa said

"Wait" Kurahashi said doing a neuro-scan. She went wide eyed as a section of his memory had returned to normal

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday" Nagisa said "And no I'm not saying; you'll have to find out"

"NAGISA TO THE ARMOURY, I REPEAT NAGISA TO THE ARMOURY" the intercom said

"We're good here" Kanzaki said

"Thanks"

* * *

"Ah there you Nagisa" the head of engineering Takebayashi said as he ran over to the Black knight

"What's up?" Nagisa asked

"Nothing, but I noted something while doing maintenance on Maehara's weapon

"Is it alright?" Nagisa asked

"Not quite, something was used to weaken it. But I don't recognise the work done on it, so I have no idea who did it" Takebayashi said

"Another student's work?" Nagisa asked

"No I know almost all of the engineering on campus" the engineer said

"What does it do?" Nagisa asked

"Lower's the voltage of the blades, so instead of the full force, it would almost being hit by a tickle" Takebayashi said

"Alright get it fixed ASAP" Nagisa said

"You got it sir" Takeabayashi said going back to it.

"So who sabotaged my friend's weapon" Nagisa muttered.

* * *

"Attention all Students" a voice shouted over the PA, you are require to meet in the assembly hall. Soon in the assembly hall the student were all seated in the chairs, Kaede flanked by the Valkyries, Nagisa with his team, the Knights Militant and the other non teamed up knights all present as Headmaster Karasuma walked out on stage. He waited a moment of quiet before he coughed

"Good afternoon, now the reason why you were called here is because tomorrow night will be the Chivalry ball held by the queen, it is a tradition that once a couple of months each year each sector is selected to have a night at the palace. This month it is our turn, so tomorrow there will be no classes allowing you to get ready for the ball. And then at sundown you'll be transported by a transport of our selection for each group to the palace for a night of entertainment, dancing and socialising; however there will be guideline, such as no inappropriate attire, formal suits or formal uniform for our males and sensible dresses of ball gowns for the girls. Nothing too revealing is considered sensible; so no miniskirt dress, or showing more than a couple of inches of the girl's bust" Karasuma said making everyone, including himself blush. "Now you are dismissed." he said as everyone left.

* * *

When Nagisa got back to the dorm he noticed Kaede packing an overnight bag.

"I'm going back to the palace tonight for the ball." Kaede said "will you be there?" Kaede asked

"Yes, in fact I'm looking forward to it" Nagisa said retrieving his Formal uniform, which was a black military styled version of his current uniform. Nagisa hated wearing this thing, especially with the black tie that came with it. Usually students show their award medals on the chest.

"I look forward to seeing you there, and hopefully you'll save me a dance" Kaede said as she left.

"I will" Nagisa said as he collapsed on his bed. "And maybe more" Nagisa smiled.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here, now I didn't know what I really wanted to do but introduce Kanzaki and Takebayashi and set up the next chapter which will reveal several things, like where Koro-sensei is, who Kaede's suitor is and what Nagisa remembers. So join us for that and a reviewer wanted some Karmani, so there you go hope you enjoy**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the big night tonight and Queen Aguri was waltzing around the ballroom taking in the decorations, she span around with a smile on her face, unaware that Irina, Kaede and the captain of her guard Captain Koro sweat dropping, when she did notice she tilted her head

"what?" she asked

"Nothing your highness" Koro said shaking his head

"Koro" Aguri said puffing her cheeks.

"Yes your highness?" Koro asked

"You do realise I can tell when you are lying" Aguri said

"He's laughing at your youthful enthusiasm" Nakamura said walking in before bowing

"Thank you Nakamura, are the rest of the Valkyries here?" Aguri said

"Yes your highness" Nakamura said

"So colourful in here" a deep baritone voice said

"Asano" Koro said going for the white Katana on his belt.

"Ah Captain, I merely wanted to ask the queen a question" Asano said, he was the headmaster of the Sector 1 academy. Koro and Karasuma despises the guy, Nakanmura moved closer to Kaede and drew her Solar blade.

"And that question's answer is the same, no" Aguri said

"Pity, I was hoping you were a wise queen and changed your mind" Asnao said

"Back up pal" Koro said going for his blade.

"Fine, how about this: If Kaede doesn't find a suitor with a week, then I'll allow your arranged marriage" Aguri said making everyone shocked

"Very wise choice" Asano said leaving

"Kaede" Aguri said walking over to her sister

"Yes Aguri" Kaede asked

"Find a suitor and fast" Aguri said walking off.

* * *

"So you have to find a suitor" Okano asked while the Valkyries were in the showers,

"Yes, but I do have one out there I just need to find him again" Kaede said

"What happened to him anyway?" Hayami asked washing her hair

"The event, he was caught up in that terrible day" Kaede said trying to hold back her tears, failing to do so"

"Kaede" Yada said sadly "Do you think he made it out okay?" she asked

"No, there was no record of his surviving" Nakamura said

"That's too bad, we could have used his help about now" Okano said

"But never mind that, tonight is going to be awesome" Yada cheered flicking her hair around

"TOKA!" Hayami growled, "You whip me with your hair"

"Whoops sorry" Yada said sheepishly

"Did you all your dresses organised?" Kaede asked

"Yes ma'am" they all said.

* * *

"I hate ties" Maehara said fumbling with his silver tie.

"Like this" Isogai said showing his friend how to tie it probably

"That is why I prefer bowties" Chiba said

"I hear you man" Karma said

"So you guys are going to do what Nagisa said and ask the Valkyries for a dance?" Sugino said

"May as well, I wonder what he's got planned" Karma said

"You'll find out soon" Nagisa said walking

"Looking sharp there chief" Karma said

"Thank you, now shall we?" Nagisa asked

* * *

That night when the class gathered in the palace ballroom, the music was playing softly and all were gathered just mingling around having fun talking and some were already dancing

"So remember your targets?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm on Nakamura" Isogai said

"I've got my eyes set on Hinata"

"I've got my lovely Toka"

"And I have Manami" Karma smirked

"Leaving me with the princess" Nagisa said

"Which is your plan along isn't it?" Sugino asked

"Yes, there is something I need to ask her" Nagisa said solemnly

"Guys quiet, her highness is here"

* * *

Stepping out onto an overhead balcony was Queen Aguri, she wore a black and white dress with black ivy designs on the white bodice of her dress. She looked around and smiled.

"Good Evening to the fifth sector of Japan's Mecha-Knight Academy, tonight you are most welcomed to the Chivalry ball, so dance the dances you dream of, take your hearts advice and talk to that special someone and just have fun and merry old time." she said laughing which made everyone cheer and laugh. Soon couples were forming

"Go" Nagisa said as they all spread out. "And hopefully my target will be on the outer balcony" he said walking off.

* * *

The Valkyries were together in a group. Suddenly Yada splintered off

"There she goes" Hyamai said. "I'm going to find Chiba"

"I've got to see Karmy" Okuda said picking up her long dress and ran off.

"I promise Maehara a dance" Okano said walked off.

"This will be interesting" Nakamura said as she straightened out her champagne gold dress which was a sweetheart cut dress.

"How you look in that dress is too beautiful for words" a voice said

"Isogai right?" Nakamura said noticing how smart he looked in his formal uniform

"That's right" Isogai said, "So can I ask this beautiful woman for a dance?" he asked

"You may" Nakmura said being lead off.

* * *

Okano found Maehara leaning against a pillar, she coughed to get his attention

"Hello" Maehara said seeing her wearing a silver dress with a single strap over her shoulder

"So how do I look?" she asked

"Gorgeous, would be the answer" Maehara said taking her hand and started to sway to the music

"I didn't think that would be the answer" Okano said "I'm not exactly the prettiest"

"To me...your more than the prettiest girl" Maehara said

"Thank you" she smiled placing her head on his chest while they danced.

* * *

Sugino looked around for Yada when a pair of hands covered his eyes

"Guess who?" she giggled

"My date" Sugino said as he turned to see Yada wearing a strapless dress, with the skirt of the dress being layered like waves breaking on the beach and around her neck was a lace choker held there by a blue ribbon and a match ribbon holding her hair back.

"You look, absolutely beautfiul tonight" he said

"Thank you, every year I've come to these things it just been wall decoration, but tonight I'm happy I could dress up for you" she said

"you're welcome" he said kissing her nose making her giggle; which to Sugino was a angelic sound.

* * *

"Hayami" Chiba said smiling

"Chiba" Hayami said as her red dress rippled from her movement, it was tied up at the back with a halter neck and a slit up the right side.

"You look nice" Chiba said holding out a hand

"Thank you" Hayami smiled before taking Chiba's hand and was spun into him, "Careful tiger" she said

"I was under the impression you weren't a dancer"

"I've had practice" Hayami said smiling as she started to softly dance with Chiba.

"So have I" Chiba smiled.

* * *

Manami was using a compact to check her hair when someone wrapped their hands around her waist

"I was looking for my friend, but I didn't expect to see her looking the beautiful" Karma said taking in Okuda's purple dress, while slipping one of the spaghetti straps that left her shoulder back on to it.

"Karma" she said embarrassed "Thank you"

"Hey. I have to look after you, I am engaged after all" Karma winked starting to dance with her.

"You do realise that was a way to throw you off during the arena match" Okuda said

"I do, but then it suddenly sounded perfect that I got lost in both your eyes and the fantasy, but having you for a girlfriend is just as good for now" Karma said

"Where's Nagisa; I haven't seen him tonight" Okuda said

"He wanted to be alone for some reason tonight. I couldn't tell you why though" Karma said

"Just as long as he doesn't cause Kaede any trouble" she said.

* * *

Out on a balcony overlooking the rose garden of the palace was where Nagisa found Kaede, wearing a pink strapless ball gown with her hair down, and illuminated by the silvery light of the full moon. he smiled as he walked closer to her

"Will you play with me?" he asked

"What?" Kaede asked

"Will you play with me?" he asked again smiling "Those were the first words you spoke to me" Nagisa explained

"No the first words you said to were: I'm the one suppose to be asking that question, considering the is my dorm room" Kaede said

"This time around, but a long time ago, we first met here when were young. You were alone, something that should never happen. And I will allow to happen again, especially to my fiancé" Nagisa said making Kaede go wide eyed

"You...you...remember?" she asked getting teary eyed

"yes I do, one of the ten years I'm missing and the first I recover is our first year together, from when we first met to...to when we were engaged" he said as tears softly rolled down both of their cheeks.

"Nagisa" Kaede said before being pulled into a hug and crying on his shoulder out of happiness

"Kaede, will you marry me?" he asked

"Yes, I will" she said kissing him, soon tears from both of them rolled down their cheeks and joined together and fell to the ground as a familiar sound started to play.

"The Lullaby of the shooting star" Kaede said

"A good song, for a happy reunion" Nagisa said as they curtsied and bowed before taking each other's hands and started to dance to the song which was the theme to their love story.

* * *

"Oh Kaede there you are" Koro said as she walked in looking happy. "What's up

"Is my sister in?" Kaede said

"She's been looking for you" Koro said as she walked up the stairs

"Aguri" Kaede said once she found her city

"What's up you look happy" Aguri said smiling at her sister's energetic smile.  
"He's here, he's here" Kaede said

"Who?" Aguri asked

"My suitor" Kaede said looking over shoulder as Nagisa walked up

"Hello your highness" Nagisa said

"Mr Shiota, wasn't it?" she asked

"Yes your highness" Nagisa said

"Well in that case I have only one thing I can say, I give your upcoming unison my blessing" Aguri smiled

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Kaede said while bear hugging her sister.

"Okay, okay Kaede now go and tell your teams" Aguri said

"Yes ma'am" the two lovers said

* * *

"So Nagisa, you look cheery" Sugino said as he met up with his team leader while Yada went to powder her nose.

"Tomohito, life is good. I've got good friends, good health, a beautiful fiancé and I've got a year of my memories back" Nagisa said

"Wait what?" Sugino said "you've remembered something, a full year?" Sugino asked

"Yeah I have" Nagisa laughed.

"What's up guys?" Maehara as the rest of the Dragoons gathered

"I've got a year of my memories back" Nagisa said making those gathered cheer and laugh. Everyone who heard clapped knowing how hard its was for Nagisa to regain some of his lost memories. So tonight was a magical night for various reasons.

* * *

That night Kaede was lost in thought while brushing her hair

"Your highness?" Nakamura said

"Hm?" Kaede asked

"You've been brushing the same bit of hair for ages now" Hayami said as the princess surrendered the brush

"Did something happen?" Yada asked slipping on her night gown

"I found him, I finally found my suitor" Kaede said making the girls excited for her

"Who was it?" Okano asked braiding Okuda's hair

"Nagisa Shiota" Kaede said

"The Elite Black Knight?" they all asked

"Yes, to imagine he was in front of my eyes all this time" Kaede said

"Well, congratulations you're highness" Okuda said

"thank you" Kaede said.

* * *

 **G'day guys, I w** **rote this today so I figured I would post it considering it was a special chapter with some major things going on in it such as how Kaede and Nagisa knew each other, how Nagis was so familiar with her, who Kaede's suitor was and where Koro-sensei was, or in this version Captain Koro and where Asano's been. Now I have to address the NagiKae bit. I wrote it while listening to Hello Shooting star and I have to say it nearly made me cry because just the mental scenery in my mind for it was just beautiful.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"So you got some of your memories back huh?" Karma asked as he watched Maehara and Sugino sparring

"Yeah, and boy does it feel good" Nagisa said smiling

"I bet it does" Karma said,

"Well better get ready for the next round" Nagisa said before his phone rang, he looked and saw it was an unknown caller.

"Who is it?" Karma asked

"I don't know" Nagisa said answering it "Who is this?"

"Nagisa Shiota, I have something very important to talk to you, and to warn you about something" a voice said and judging by the tone it was a woman

"What?" Nagisa asked

"The event could be happening again. Just like five years ago" the voice said

"What, how?" he gasped

"Asano of Sector 1 has learnt of your engagement to Kaede, something he doesn't want to happen; because it would lead to him not fulfilling what he wants" the voice said

"And that is?" Nagisa asked

"The kingdom" the voice said "and the first step of that is to attack Sector 5, and kill you" the voice said

"Where are you?" Nagisa asked

"The place where your memories can be found" the voice said

* * *

"Are you sure?" Karasuma asked

"Positive, there is a battalion made up of all of Sector 1's students with the Asano clan in the lead." Koro said

"Shit, this is the last thing I wanted to happen" Karasuma said

"How did they find out about Nagisa and Kaede?" Aguri asked via screen call.

"We're not sure your highness" Koro said

"A mole possibly" Karasuma said "Assemble the students" he said to an aide

"And what?" she asked

"Tell them to prepare for war" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" the aide said

"That Event could be repeated, only between schools instead of clans" Koro said

"I know, this is not what the students need right now. Especially after the ball"

* * *

"You're going huh?" Kaede asked as she, the Valkyries and Dragoons with her

"I have to" Nagisa said

"Why?" Kaede asked

"Because of that event being repeated, if there is some way I can stop it then you can sure as hell be sure I'm going after it" Nagisa said preparing Stratos.

"What if it's a trap?" Karma asked

"Then I'll get myself out of it" Nagisa said as Kaede came up to him

"Be safe" she said kissing him

"I will" Nagisa replied before leaving on his Motor-Steed Stratos.

"Come on guys, let's head back" Karma said as he saw his team's leader ride off. Suddenly a chime for an academy assembly.

* * *

"Today we have been informed of a threat to this academy" Karasuma said making the student talk about it amongst themselves.

"But where's it coming from?" Karma asked

"Now you may be asking where the threat is coming from, I'll be frank. Sector 1 has declared war on us, this is the same type of attack that happened five years ago. They are not likely to go easy on us, but we are the best of the Academy Sectors, chosen to be called Elite by the queen herself. Now I don't know about you but I am now about to BACK DOWN, WE WILL HOLD OFF THSI THREAT AND WE SHALL SHOW THEM WHY WE ARE SECTOR FIVE!" Karasuma shouted to which they all cheered.

"Karma, you do realise that you are the current top student, without Nagisa we could be in trouble" Maehara said

"I'll see if I can get Aguri send a unit or two" Kaede said

"Good, now let's go" Karma said.

* * *

"There it is" Nagisa said as he came upon an estate where the voice said they would be. 'But who called me out here?" the knight looked around. Suddenly he spotted a young purple haired girl wearing a strapless black Kimono with armoured boots. She looked stern before Nagisa walked up to her, which made her bow.

"Welcome home Lord Shiota" the girl said "I am Ritsu Ji; the warden of the Shiota estate" Ritsu said

"Thank you, now you said you can get my memories back?" Nagisa said

"Yes, but I must tell you; it will not be peaceful. In fact it might kill you " Ritsu said

"I'll take that chance, I need to" Nagisa said

"Okay follow me" Ritsu said walking inside the estate. Nagisa lead Stratos to a stable area. "Please leave Stratos here"

"You know his name?" Nagisa asked

"He belonged to your father" Ritsu said "Now this way" Ritsu said.

* * *

"They're gathering here" Karma said pointing to a map.

"We'll have to deploy the academy shield" Maehara said

"But knowing them they would disable within minutes of it being deployed" Karma said

"How prepared are we for this?" Isogai asked

"Not much" Karma said

"We should rally the students" Kaede said

* * *

"There is our prize, the academy's Fifth Sector. and inside is our way to royalty" Asano said

"My princess, and our kingdom" Asano Jnr. said

"All we need now is to get to her" Asano said

"First wave advance!" the younger Asano shouted as Mecha-Knight wearing grey spiked armour while holding energy clubs walked in as a shield was put up "Koyama, I hope you have a countermeasure for that" Asano Jnr. said

"Of course I do" a Mecha-Knight wearing Goblin themed armour said bowing

"Goo, give them a little bit more hope before crushing them" Asano said

"Yes sir" Koyama said as he prepared something on their gauntlets.

* * *

"Put that turret there" Karasuma said with his crow theme Mecha-armour. "Nagisa picked a good time to leave"

"We know sir" the aide said

"Any movements?" Karasuma said

"Negative, they must be waiting for something" Koro said

"But what?" Karasuma asked.

"I don't know" the aide said

"Find out what their plan is" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" the aide said.

* * *

"We've got the advantage, so why don't we use it?" Maehara asked

"They're Sector 1" Karma said

"Mean they have something dirty planned." Okuda said

"But we're safe" Sugino said making Karma go wide eyed

"Oh crap" Karma said

"What?" Kaede asked

"The shield" Karma said "They're going to destroy it"

"But how, the generator is inside the shield." Nakamura said

"Yes, but what if they planted explosives on the generators while we weren't looking" Karma said

"No, no that can't be. We would have noticed!" Okuda said as explosions sounded

"YOu were saying Okuda?" Nakamura asked

"We're screwed"

"FALL BACK!" Karma shouted as the enemy flooded in.

* * *

"We won't be able to hold them for long" Karasuma said.

"Get the students inside and deploy the blast doors" Koro said

"will that hold them?" Karasuma asked

"Those doors made out of eight layers of reinforced Titanium. Not to mention its heatproof up to 400 Celsius" Koro said

"So they won't get in" Karasuma said

"Not easily" Koro said

"How long would it take them?" Karasuma asked being nervous.

"IF they had teh right gear for it: ten maybe eleven minutes" Koro said

"That will give us time to set up an effective counterattack" Karasuma said

"If we're lucky" Koro said

* * *

"Get in there!" Koyama said as several bigger gargoyle themed knights walked in with two cylinders and rams.

"What are these?" Asano Jr. asked

"Power lifters" Koyama said

"How long will it take?" Asano Jr. asked smiling

"Five minutes" Koyama smiled. "And I have as request like those of the rest of your knights" he said

"And that is?"

"Manami Okuda. I've wanted to do some experiments with her" Koyama chuckled.

"Deal" Asano Jr. said "After all you all should get a Valkyrie each" he said turning to guards.

"Thank you milord" Koyama laughed

"No problem, you have been a loyal companion" Asano Jr. said patting Koyama's shoulder before walking off. "This is the day I've been waiting for. Soon Kaede you will be mine" he said

* * *

"In here please" Ritsu said indicating a room. Nagisa walked in and removed his jacket and shirt. He noticed it was an old looking room.

"What is this?"

"A meditation room, on the bed please" Ritsu said as she started to light the candles in the room.

"Why?" Nagisa asked

"Because in order for your memories to resurface you must be in a state of relaxation" Ritsu said as she got some ribbons of black silk

"And the restraints" Nagisa said

"So you will not move so much," Ritsu said tying on of Nagisa's hands.

"Should I be asking why?" Nagisa asked

"It is quite painful, and if you struggle against the pain it will kill you" Ritsu said

"So basically these ribbons are in case of my struggling" Nagis said

"Not only that but it will help with the meditation, for these ribbons contain a Chamomile extract to help the body to relax" Ritsu said

"Okay"

"Are you ready?" Ritsu said

"It's now or never" Nagisa said as he closed his eyes.

"Now let us begin recovering your memories" Ritsu said placing her hands on Nagisa's forehead and cheeks before deeply breathing. Soon Nagisa started to feel the pain

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here with the final arc of the story, sadly meaning that Mecha-Knight Academy has about four chapters left. That's right we're in the final week. And also I'm going to give Nagisa his memories back by nearly killing him, sorry man**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**

"AAGGRRH!" he screamed

"Just calm down, it has only begin" Ritsu said as Nagisa continued to scream


	8. Chapter 8

"They're inside the academy" koro said as he saw red blips on the command centre's radar.

"Get a request for backup to the queen" Karasuma said

"We can't! They have the communications" a solider said

"Not good, can we jam them?" Koro asked

"Negative they've switch frequencies!" an aide said

"We've lost, and it all happened in an hour" Karasuma said

"I'm sorry my old friend" Koro said

"I am too, not only that but I can't encouraged the students" Karasuma said about to cry.

* * *

"FIGHT ON!" Karma shouted while charging

"Its no use, there is too many of them" Sugino said

"We can't hold them off like this forever" Maehara said

"No" Karma said "But we can hold them, Isogai try and get to the Stables, Maehara get to the Arena! Sugino head for the gym and Chiba get high" Karma shouted dashing off. "Over here you pricks!" he shouted "Oh wait scaredy cats don't have any balls" this had the desired effects.

"What is he planning?" Sugino asked

"Advantage" Isogai said "He's telling us to get to an area which will give us an advantage"

"Find the girls and tell them Karma's plan" Maehara said.

"Got it" they all said scattering.

* * *

"We'll be safe here" Nakamura said

"We should be fighting" Hayami said

"And risk them finding her highness" Okano said

"Kaede" Okuda said

"Manami, I consider you a good friend, so tell what should I do?" Kaede asked saddened

"What your heart says" Okuda said

"Okay" she said

* * *

"RAH! AAH!" Nagisa shouted out in pain as he pulled at the restraints.

"Here this will sooth your pains" Ritsu said giving Nagisa an elixir.

" _There you are Nagisa, enjoying the archery?"_ his father asked

"When are you?" Ritsu asked

"I'm seeing archery for the first time, I'm about three" Nagisa strained

"Good, so you've three years in an hour and a half. At this rate you should the other six you need in three hours. By which time it may be too late" Ritsu said as Nagisa drifted to sleep. "That is what worries me" Ritsu said as she helped Nagisa. "Focus on the sound of the arrows.

" _What's archery?"_ a young Nagisa asked

" _Its when you fire a pointed stick call an arrow from a bent piece of wood called a bow, or at least they did when the sport was invented_ " Nagisa's father said.

" _Wouyld Master Nagisa like a try_?" the archer said

" _Why not, so what do you say Nagisa?_ " his father asked

" _Can I?"_

" _Yes, wait until I can get a smaller bow_ " the archer said

* * *

"Okay so I'm at the stables" Isogai said looking around until her found his Motor-Steed Peregrin. He quickly mounted his horse and activated his lance

"Ah Yuma Isogai, the Falconry Knight" a knight wearing yellow armour said

"Ren" Isogai growled

"Stand down birdbrain , Sector 1 is now in control of Sector 5. And thus I'm in charge of you" Ren said

"I see two things wrong with that" Isogai commented

"And that is?" Ren asked

"All of it" Isogai said as he rode past knocking down all of the goons with ease. Ren snarled pulled out a sword and went to stab Isogai; only for it to be blocked by his lance, he then deflected it towards another enemy student. "Did you forget why I always carry a lance?" Isogai asked

"Because you fight better on horseback" Ren said

"See ya!" Isogai said as Peregrine kicked Ren in the stomach

"That's one down" Isogai said

* * *

"Another memory, when are you?" Ritsu asked

"I'm Five" Nagisa said

"two years in half an hour, you're progressing quickly. What is this memory about?" Ritsu asked as she administered the tea again

" _I know about her Yusei"_ Hiromi said

" _About who?_ " Nagisa's father asked

" _Your daughter with Tsuki_ " Hiromi said

" _I'm sorry, I should have told you about it_ "

 _"It's okay, but now she only has us and Akatsuki left, I think it's time I spent some time with her"_ Hiromi said _"She is my stepdaughter after all"_

"My sister, I have a sister?" Nagisa asked

* * *

Maehara quickly entered they arena.

"So this is where Karma thinks I can win" he said

"Like you could" a voice said a wolf themed knight walked into the arena with more of the sharp armoured knights

"Tomoya, looks like you still have your sense of poor humour" Maehara said

"Nothing funny about the truth" Tomoya said drawing a battle axe.

"Shame then we could have gotten on so well" Maehara said drawing his weapons.

"Enough talk" Tomoya said running forward

"For once we agree" Maehara said

* * *

"In position Karma" Chiba said as he activated his crossbow. Frowning he pulled out several grenade shots an dloaded one of them. What Chiba didn't realis was a group of bat themed knight were where he was.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice shouted as several shotgun blasts were heard.

"Thanks" Chiba said as he saw a blue version of Terasaka's armour. "Which one are you?"  
"I'm Itona, Black is Terasaka, Red is Hazama, Green is Yoshida, Yellow is Muramatsu and I'm blue" Itona said

"Again thank you" Chiba said preparing the grenade round.

"Allow me" Itona said pulling out a grenade launcher and fired a round off.

"Most down wins?" Chiba asked

"Agreed" Itona said

* * *

"Asano!" Karma shouted seeing a dark red armoured knight with shoulder spikes

"Akabane" Asano said pulling out a morning star mace. "Where is my bride?"

"Not here" Karma said

"So tell me where she is" Asano said

"You'll have to defeat me first" Karma said deploying hsi claws

"Very well" Asano said spinning his weapon. "And after I've dealt with you I'll find Shiota and kill him as well" he chuckled.

"Not if I beat you" Karma said

"Come then"

* * *

"How is everything going?" Koro asked

"Not good, but things are turning" Karasuma said

"How so?" Koro asked

"Each one of their elite knights have engaged a Dragoon" Karasuma said

"So who do we have?" Koro asked

"Karma vs Asano, Maehara vs Seo, Isogai vs Sakakibara, Sugino vs Araki and Chiba is trying to fend off Koyama with Horibe's help"  
"Any word on Nagisa?"

"Negative" Karasuma said

"So where is he?" Koro asked

* * *

"Batter's up!" Sugino said swinging his sword like a baseball bat against an owl themed knight

"Talon shot!" Araki said firing off miniature missiles.

"Strike one!" Sugino said running over to a baseball basket and started throwing them

"Cut that out and fight properly!" Araki shouted

"Strike two!" Sugino said getting in another hit on Araki.

"I'll END YOU!" Araki shouted

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" Sugino shouted hitting Arkai with enough force to send him flying

"Thsi is Sugino, I've dealt with Araki"

"Don't cound on it" Araki shouted electrifying Sugino

"Araki here, Target down"

* * *

"Excellent soon the academy will be ours" Asano said

"Sugino's down!" Karma said

"This, and once your team is dealt with we'll find the princess' guards and claim them as our own, with the princess being mine. Oh don't worry we'll give you our scraps!" Asano said kicking Karma. "Akabane will soon be dealt with" Asano said

"Have to catch me first" Karma said deploying his wing system

"Very well" Asano sighed deploying his own wing system.

"Demon vs Dragon; who will win" Karma laughed.

* * *

"Thsi way" Kaede said in her armoured form.

"We have to get you into the hands of the royal army" Nakamura said

"You don't have to"

"We must" Hayami said "Because if you get into the arms of the enemy, then the Asanos will rule. And just like five years ago, they will eliminate any who stands in their way"

"So our mission is to evacuate you from this academy and back into safe hands" Okano said

"What's to say they won't attack the palace?" Kaede asked

"They would not be that stupid milady" Nakamura said

"No but we would take it over by peaceful methods"  
"Koyama" the girls growled covering Kaede.

"While the Dragoons are busy I thought I would knock you all out and take Asano his bride

"I am not his bride" Kaede snapped

"Not yet; but when this day ends you will be engaged to Lord Asano" Koyama said

"Not if Nagisa beats your ass" Yada said

"How is that amnesic suppose to fight if he's...not here...crap"

"Stop him" Kaede ordered

"Yes your highness" the girls shouted

"ASANO WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Koyama shouted as Hayami landed a hammer blow.

"Make sure he does not get up"

* * *

Ritsu looked worried as she brought Nagisa out of his memory recovery

"We were nearly there" Nagisa said "I've only got that final year to recover"

"And that will be the most painful. This is the riskiest memory set" Ritsu said

"Very well, let's start" Nagisa said as he took another sip of the elixir.

"Be careful. These could change the current battle." Ritsu said

"I know, I wish I could have joined them" Nagisa said

"You will" Ritsu said

"Tell me Ritsu, do you have a Mecha-Driver?" Nagisa asked

"I do, why" Ritsu said tying the ribbons again

"Because I am not going into battle alone, this time you're with me" Nagisa said

"Yes milord" Ritsu said "good luck" she whispered as he fell asleep

 **G'day guys sorry for the late post but the siege of the academy is underway and ths heroes are losing, but next time we'll see the event and what happened to Nagisa and how he got amnesia**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hopefully you'll be alright" Ritsu said as she started to hum while Nagisa was getting the last year of his forgotten memories back. Suddenly Nagisa started screaming "oh no" she said as she activated the secondary function of the ribbons, she used them to check his vital stats. His heart rate was three times what they should have been. She quickly went for the tea, "Nagisa you need to drink this now" she said as she helped Nagisa get some of the tea in his mouth "Whatever you do, don't spit it out!" she could hear the tea being swallowed.

"Thank you" Nagisa said

"Nagis what is happening?"

"Flames" Nagisa replied

 _A ten year old Nagisa was covering his face while his home burnt around him. He was screaming as well._

 _"Get him out of there" a voice shouted as a soldier came in and grabbed him "Extinguish it NOW!" the soldier said as two heavier look soldiers came in and doused the blaze._

 _"Easy kid, we got you" the soldier said_

 _"Where is Lord and Lady Shiota?"_

 _"The main building sir, but I saw Asano go in there" one of the heavier soldiers said_

 _"Deploy the 501st now!" the soldier said_

 _"Yes sir" the soldiers saluted before running off._

 _"You save me mister" Nagisa said_

 _"That I did kiddo, that I did" He said ruffling Nagisa's hair. Soon the soldier ran off._

* * *

Karma was on his last legs against Asano who was laughing

"I've nearly done, The Red Dragon Karma Akabane will have been slayed if five minutes"

"Not likely" Karma panted, his armour was cracked in places, shard of it already falling off. Usually the Mech Driver deactivates when enough damaged has been dealt, but this was ata new level for Karma.

"Give up, both your armour and body are about to break" Asano said

"I'm fine, you on the other hand will be dead soon"

"No I will not, but I am not without honour, I will give you a warrior's death" Asano said

"I accept your offer" Karma said as he prepared his claws again

"NOW!" the shouted charging at each other.

* * *

Maehara was having an easy time fight of Ren's forces in the arena. His bladed lance was back at full power. He used it to knock away Ren who was scowling under his mask.

'How did his weapon get back to full power, I thought my spy diluted it power" Ren said

"Surprised by the fact my lance is at fall strength, you can thank our brilliant engineer eh found your sabotage and fixed it" Maehara said slashing away at Ren.

"Who cares we've already taken down two of you" Ren said attacking back.

"Wouldn't count on taking the rest of us DOWN!" Maehara said as he kicked Ren in the head,

"You're going to regret that!" Ren shouted

* * *

 _"Mother, Father" a young Nagisa said as he ran up to the main house_

 _"Nagisa, wait!" the solider said as he followed after the young boy._

"Are you near the end?" Ritsu asked

"I don't know Nagisa said

 _Young Nagisa ran into the blazing house with several soliders running after him. Suddenly a cry was heard_

 _"MOTHER!" he shouted as he ran into the foyer. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he swhouted_

 _"Nag-sa" his mother said_

 _"Mother?"_

 _"My brave boy, I am sorry for not protec-" Hiromi said closing her eyes._

 _"Lady Shiota?"the soldier asked_

 _"Mother?" Nagisa asked getting teary eyed_

 _"I'm sorry" the soldier said closing her eyes., "She's gone"_

 _"NO" Nagis shouted as the soldier just held him._

* * *

"You missed me" Chiba said as he fired at more Arbalester knight fired Crossbow blaster while Chiba used a ballistic compound bow to take them out, alongside him were the Knights Militant were sniping them.

"On the right!" Terasaka said

"Who is that?"

"Its Lord Asano!" Itona said

"What is he doing here?" Chiba asked as Asano held up his clever and swung it sending out a blade of pure energy

"DUCK!" Itona said as he shoved CHiba down as the energy blade.

"Itona are you okay?" Chiba asked

"I'm fine, my armour's just damaged." Itona said

"This isn't good" Chiba said.

* * *

"Stay behind us milady" Nakamura said

"Okuda, get kaede out of ehre!" Hayami said as she used her sword to swat down some more foes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koyama asked as he and Teppei showed up.

"We'll be taking the princess now" Teppei said

"Over our" Okano started before a shocked erupted from Teppei's weapon knocking them all out and deactivating their Mecha Drives.

"Grab the princess" Koyama said

"And now we've won" Teppei said

"What about Shiota?" Koyama asked

"what do you mean?" Teppei asked

"He's not here, he's trying to retrieve them"

"WHAT!" Teppei shouted

* * *

 _"Father!" Young Nagisa said as the soldiers followed him into the burning centre, there fighting in red and golden Dragon armour was Nagisa's father fighting off Asano who was using his clever with a shield.  
"Surrender and I'll allow you son to live a happy life as my servant" Asano said_

 _"Yeah right" Lord Shiota said as his white energy blade sprouted flames. "I will not bow to you, not now NOT EVER_

 _"Ah the legendary fire sword of teh Shiotas" Asano aid clashing against it. "Too bad they'll be snuffed out in a heart beat"_

 _"DON'T GET COCKY!"_

"What was happening?" Ritsu asked

"The final fight between my father and Asano. My last lost memory" Nagisa said

"Good, finish the memory and then we'll head back" Ritsu said

"Okay, I think there was something left here for me" Nagisa said

"What?" Ritsu asked

"A sword" Nagisa stated

* * *

Karma's armour was about gone and Asano Jr was standing proud and tall.

"Where is your bravado now, Akabane?" Asano asked

"Just ctahcing my breath" Karma joked

"LORD ASANO!" a couple of knights walked up to him

"No Kaede" Karma said struggling to get back up only to pass out

"What?" Asano asked

"Your bride" the knight said bowing

"Excellent, prepare her and then restain her were she can be seen" Asano said

"What about the Dragoons and Valkyries?" another knight asked

"Gather them up and put them in the gym. My body guards will look after them" Asano said as he grabbed Karma and exchanged teh Red Dragon Knight for the princess.

"YES SIR!" they said.

* * *

Karma suddenly bolted up

"Hey look who's up" Sugino said

"What happened?" Karma asked

"We won" Koyama said as he saw Asano's bodyguards. "And you're our prisoners"

"We have yoru Mech Drivers and weapons" Ren said

"No hard feelings when you become our bitches."

"Those girls are quite beautiful" Seo said

"Come near them and I'll rip out you tounge" Karma snarled protecting Okuda.

"Now, now we shouldn't be fighting after all; Asano will soon be engaged to Princess Kaede"

"NO!" the Valkyries shouted

"If you're good we'll allow the Valkyries to be her bride maids" Teppei laughed

"Monsters" Maehara said

"Whatever" Ren huffed

* * *

" _This is it, I've don it" Lord Asano shouted_

 _"FATHER!" Nagisa shouted running over to hsi dying father._

 _"And now for you" Asano said as a ball of purple energy flew out of his hand_

 _"MASTER SHIOTA!" the soldier said as the ball hit Nagisa_

 _"NO!" All but Asano shouted who just laughed_

 _"I've won" Asano said leaving as Nagisa sat up_

 _"Who are you, where am I? WHO am I?" Nagisa asked_

 _"Nagisa Shiota" The soldier said removing his helmet "I'm Karasuma" taking the fire sword "And I'll keep this in a safe place for you"_

"THAT'S IT!" Nagisa shouted

"What is?"

"I've got them all" Nagisa said getting up

"Really?" Ritsu seemed excited untying the ribbons and allowing Nagisa to sit up and stretch.

"Yeah, I know what I have to do" Nagisa said running off.

"Nagisa" Ritsu followed him

* * *

On top of the Academy Kaede had been secured to keep her restrained while Asano went off to seal the deal. She was wearing a light pink sheer night with a blue bow on her chest. Her eyes were closed and tears flowed from them

"Nagisa" she whimpered "Help me" she asked as silence answered her. Then out of the darkness a whiny of a Motor-Steed sounded making Kaede jolt her head up. Making her smile, "you're here aren't you"

* * *

"Do it your highness" Asano said

"No, Kaede has a suitor"

"And you'll have no sister if you don't sign over the fact my son is your sister's new suitor" Asano smiled.

"I can't" Aguri said as she was about to touch pen to paper

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" a soldier came in

"What is it?" Aguir asked as Asano scowled

"The Black knight was seen on his way to the academy" the guard said

"What?" Asano and Aguri gasped

* * *

 **Well this is a long time coming, sorry guys but I will finish this story soon-ish! within a week if possible**


	10. Chapter 10

"So these assholes think they can come in and wreck my school, beat up my friends and STEAL my fiancé, then someone took an extra large dose of Stupid pills" Nagisa said

"what should we do?" Ritsu asked as she got down from Stratos

"Draw everyone's attention to the main gate, I'll sneak around back and rescue my friends and Kaede's guards then we'll take a proper fight to them" Nagisa said

"Okay" Ritsu said getting down "Just be careful milord" Ritsu said running

"You too" Nagisa said riding off. He would glance at Ritsu who was running towards the main gates "Be Safe" he said as he rode on.

* * *

Ritsu landed in front of several Sector 1 soldiers. She bowed before gaining a murderous look.

"Who is this chick?" One of them asked

"MECHA DRIVE!" she shouted summoning her mecha armour; a black and violet high tech version of Samurai Armour.

"She's a Samurai?" another one asked as Ritsu drew her weapons: Twin Beam Katanas.

"Hajime!" she said as she started to slash at them. The enemy soldiers were gobsmacked at the speed of her suit. Whne they thought they had her; Ritsu would be on the other side of the battlefield attacking dozens of Knights

"We need reinforcements" a knight said before being dealt with by Ritsu

"I am Ritsu: The Nadeshiko Samurai!" she declared as she slashed through mech armour and energy swords. She was nearly finished when a second wave came. "Goodie, now fodder for my blades" she said rushing and twirling "Twin Dragon's Sword VORTEX" she declared as she released a whirlwind of energy. A heavy enemy though he would get the drop on her, only for Ritsu flip over him and deactivate his Mecha Armour. "Anyone else?" she glared under her helm. As soon as the words left her mouth the enemy dropped their weapons and surrendered.

* * *

"We're done for" Okano said

"Not yet we're not" Maehara said

"Nagisa's not coming, they have Kaede and pretty soon Asano will have Aguri's consent" Nakamura said

"You never know" Isogai said holding Nakamura's hand

"We'll get out of here and save Kaede" Hayami said

"I agree" Chiba said. Soon thuds were heard on the door. "What?

"Hold him back!" "Where did he come from" "Get onto Lor-" several voices were heard before silence permutated the air.,

"Okay" Nakamura said as the doors were pushed open.

"Well, aren't you going to get into this fight?" Nagisa said

"NAGISA!" the cheered as Nagisa walked over to the chest containing the Mech Drivers and weapons of his friends.

"About time, so I take it?" Karma asked

"All there" Nagisa said as Ritsu entered with the Knights Miliant, Suguya, Kanzaki, Kurahashi and Takebayashi

"I brought as many as I could" Ritsu said as Takebayashi deactivated the barrier holding the Dragoons and Valkyries

"good, now MECHA DRIVE!" Nagisa lead becoming his Black Knight form

"Dragoons MECHA DRIVE" the dragoons said

"Valkyries MECHA DRIVE" Nakamura said as the girls

"MECHA DRIVE" the others said

"Knights Militant MECHA DRIVE!" Terasaka lead his team in the call. Soon Twenty mecha-knights stood proud and tall.

"Let's take back our academy!" Nagisa said as his forces cheered.

* * *

"This is good, we have effectively won" Koyama said as he activated his Goblin armour.

"and now we take our brides" Seo laughed as his bat themed armour

"Something's wrong" Teppei said as his Owl like armour was activated

"Calm down, we've got this" Koyama said as he and the other four walked into the arena. When they saw the knighst free, most of them were glaring under armour

"HOW DID THEY GET OUT!" Koyama said

"Who cares contain them!"

"Valkyries have the Goblins!

"Dragoons we have the owl!"

"Militant, who wants their knight Sunny side up?" Terasaka asked

"We've got the Bat" Kanzaki said

"CHARGE!" Karma ordered "FOR SECTOR 5!"

* * *

Nagisa made his way up to the roof. He was furious, that someone tried to get his fiancé so he was after Asano Jnr.!

"Now my bride" Asano said running his fingers over Kaede's cheeks as she flinched away from him. "One day you'll beg for my gentle caress" he added

"No I won't" she said spitting on him "I will commit suicide before being your lover" the princess declared.

"Very well, broken it is!" Asano said as Nagisa walked out of the shadows with his Claymore. Once he was in the view of his princess hope ignited in her eyes

"Nagisa" Kaede said making Asano turn.

"Bad idea" Nagisa said "I mean I know you're not exactly smart. but to kick in the door of another person's living space and take his bride as your own. well that's just downright insultingly stupid!"

"My father killed yours, now I will kill you" Asano said "But before I do; I'll break your princess. And maybe just maybe if you survive I'll give you my scraps" Asano said switching into his Blood Knight Mech Drive

"Bring it!" Nagisa declared running forward.

* * *

Asano charged swinging his massive club, only to have it deflected by Nagisa's prism shield, who used his claymore to pierce the Mech armour surprising Asano who was then belted back by a kick. So Asano swung low making Nagisa step back to fully dodge before stepping in and slicing into the club. Asano rammed a spike into Nagisa's shoulder forcing him onto the back foot. The Black knight could only grip his shoulder and switched his sword form from overhead to back hand to cut the spikes off Asano's armour which he then picked up and rammed into where he had cut the spikes off of. Asano howled in pain as he removed them and tried a stabbing move on Nagisa, only to have them deflect

"Get him, get him, cut off his balls!" Kaede cheered making the two freeze

"And I thought you were evil" Nagisa said

"I know" Asano said

"But then again she is a little cranky" Nagisa said as Asano swung his club which Nagisa managed to dodge, only to be knocked down by a low swing letting go of his sword. Asano laughed gleefully as he smashed the hilt of Nagisa's Claymore destroying it

"NO!" Kaede shouted.

* * *

"EXHAUST CLAW UPPER CUT" Karma shouted as he lifted Teppei into the air.

"Batter UP! Sugino said swinging his sword as it connect with the owl knight "Maehara my good man"

"Twin Lancer Strike!"Maehara said spinning this lance while cutting Teppei's armour.

"FALCON ATTACK!" Isogai said launching Teppei into the air

"Sniper's bolt" Chiba said shooting an electric arrow disabling the armour making Teppei crashing to the ground.

"Fusion move: FIVE BLOOMING BLADES!" The Valkyries said as they combined their blades into a flower and attacked Koyama. Once Koyama's armour was down he was tossed onto Teppei.

"Wrench move" Takebayashi said smacking Seo into the ground with a double wrench. Next Suguya rapidly stabbed him with cry of

"Royal Rapid piercing!" before him over to Kanazki who swung her Naginata around creating cherry blossom petals freezing him before she sidestepped making move for Ritsu and Kurahashi in her Beetle like armour

"STARLIGHT SHREDDER!" Ritsu cried swinging her sword in a star pattern

"BUGGY BLUNT TRAUMA" Kurahashi called with two oversized metal boxing gloves sending Seo into Ren.

"Militants" Terasaka said as the other four aimed "FIRE!" he ordered sending out a massive wave of gunfire blowing the two knight into their defeated comrades.

"Pathetic!" Karma said

"I agree" Nakamura said as the group left.

* * *

"Now you are defenceless, and that means I win" Asano Jnr. said laughing evilly making the princess' heart break.

"That's what you think" Nagisa said as he pulled out a new hilt, this one looked like a silver dragon with the grip being its tail. Activating it made a blade of white enerygy blade.

"So what?" Asano said as the white blade sprouted sapphire flames.

"Beautiful" Kaede said

"The legendary Fire Sword of the Shiotas, but that was destroyed!" Asano said

"Well you're half right, the legendary Red Fire Sword was destroyed. But the Blue Fire sword survived" Nagisa said

"No!" Asano said as he swung his club. Nagisa quickly melting the blade with his sword and leaving a burning slash on the red armour of Asano.

"It's over" Nagisa said picking up the defeated knight "Now, Get the HELL out of my academy" Nagisa shouted throwing Asano off the roof onto his whimpering guards. Smiling Nagisa deactivated his armour and rescinded the flame and cut Kaede's bonds and just held her

"I thought I would lose you" Kaede said

"Never" Nagisa said kissing her. Kaede wrapped her arms around her knight and deepened the kiss as tears came to her eyes. To her this was the second best kiss of her life, the first would be the kiss at the ball.

"never let me go" Kaede whispered as Nagisa transferred her to a bridal hold making sure she was secured before walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Your highness" a solider said

"What is it?" Aguri whispered

"Sector 5's academy has been liberated, the children saved it" the soldier said

"That's good news" Aguri whisper. "Men" she said as every soldier and guard in the room pointed their pulse rifles on Lord Asano.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple, they won. And you Lord Asano are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, first degree murder, treason, kidnapping, coercion and academic neglience. You are hereby sentenced to Cryo-imprisonment for 30 years upon the ending of the sentence you will be sentenced again, pray the next monarch is considerate enought to thaw your ass out before they give you the next sentence. Now get this bastard out of me sight forever" Aguri said as two military police escorted him away

"This is not the Aguri, I will return" Asano said

"Does it look like I give a rat ass?" the queen asked

* * *

"There they are" Karma said as he and the others raced out to meet them.

"You okay?" Sugino asked

"I'm fine. And so is Kaede"

"Thank goodness" Okuda said

"What happened?" Isogai asked as they saw Asano and his cronies lead away.

"I threw his ass off the roof" he said before he walked away to his dorm

"What really?" Karma asked

"Yeah" Nagisa said "Tell Karasuma I'll debrief him later"

"Yes sir" the Dragoons said.

* * *

When Nagisa reached his dorm happily moving into it. He placed Kaede on her bunk.

"Nagisa" she said

"I'm here my love" he said covering her up

"I'm scared, would you stay with me?" she asked shyly

"Sure" Nagisa said slipping under the covers with her, to which Kaede quickly snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight" she whisper falling asleep.

"Goodnight my princess" Nagisa said

* * *

The next day Koro, Karasuma and Irina stood in his office with the Valkyries and Dragoons. Ritsu was also with them.

"So who is she?" Kaede asked

"I'm Ritsu Ji, the last loyal servant" Ritsu said

"Actually, This is Ritsu Ji-Shiota, my young half-sister. We share fathers" Nagisa said

"We do?" Ritsu said

"Yes, I remember overhearing mum and dad talking about it" Nagisa said

"I'm your sister?" Ritsu asked making Nagisa nod. "Sir permission to join the Dragoons!"

"Denied, I've got another them for you, after reviewing the footage, I'm making Ritsu Ji-Shitoa, Yukiko Kanzaki, Kotaro Takebayashi, Sosuke Suguya a team: Team Sentinel" Karasuma said

"Damn, I was hoping for Suguya to become a Dragoon" Karma said

"Actually I think Justice Kimura would fit the Dragoons better" Karasuma said

"And I'm adding Yuzuki Fuwa to the Valkyries" Irina said

"Also I'm transferring into the academy to be your new teacher" Koro cheered

"What was the queen thinking" Karasuma groaned. "But for now dismissed" the head teacher said as the students left his room before turning to his fellow teachers.

"We've got a lot of work to do don't we?" Koro asked

"Oh yeah" Karasuma said.

"I'm still worried" Irina said

"About what?" the males asked.

* * *

 _"The Gauntlet of the Berserker" Irina said "We were never able to locate it after the Siege of the Shiota Estate"  
_ A young girl was walking home from school. She was not looking very happy; in fact she was borderline depressed, however she spotted something in the grass.

"what's that?" she asked as she picked up the object: A clawed Mech Gauntlet with a red eye like crystal in the middle "Pretty" the girl said as she pulled on the gauntlet. Soon a bronze light over came her. In her place was a massive savage looking Mecha Knight holding a Massive Sword.

"I am Free" it said

* * *

 **G'day guys I'm back with the final chapter of Mecha Knight Academy, this was a fun project to do while I was working on the Files series, And yes I did set it up for a sequel, when I will write that? After I'm back from holidays I might start but I've got a lot to go with the Crossover Files wrapping up soon. After that I don't know...what I'm basically saying is that I'm running out of ideas for the Files series.**

 **Now I want to thank: animeandmangafangirl, Nagisa101, CryssNyah, Catturner7007, Nagisa101, Akabane Kayo, SilverMaster26, Playerhood18 Shadowfox35 and the guest reviewers for leaving reviews, likes and faves for this stories**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
